Don't Make this Problamatic
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai**
1. 1: Floating Manga Books

Don't Make things Problematic…

Chapter 1

My Manga Books Aren't Supposed To Float!!

Katt sat on her couch, the laptop on her lap and open to Quizilla and the TV on to her favorite show, Spongebob. She was typing at 80 wpm as she sent a message to one of her friends.

The phone ringing startled her out of her happy place. She ran to it and picked it up quickly, "Yello?"

"I HAVE BEEN SITTING OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE FOR 2 HOURS! OPEN YOUR DAMN DOOR!!" Was the voice on the other end's reply.

"Youch! Yeesh, okay! Okay! Sorry bud." Katt laughed and opened her door, an angry red headed girl with brown eyes standing there with her cell phone in hand. "Thank you." Was her answer before she shut her phone.

"Sorry, Addy, I didn't hear you!" Katt tried to apologize again, rubbing the back of her head. Addy sighed and flicked her ash blond friend on the forehead saying, "Remember when I'm coming over next time! Or I'll take your glasses and hide them again."

Katt clutched her black glasses and pouted saying, "You can't! I see nothing without them!" Addy rolled her eyes. And popped into the kitchen asking, "Got anything to eat."

Katt pouted one again shouting over dramatically, "OH SURE! I LET YOU IN AND YOU GREET ME BY THREATENING ME AND THEN TAKING MY FOOD!! You are so mean Addykins!"

"Hey Katt." Addy called from the kitchen, "Why are all of your knifes laid out on the counter??" Katt hopped in saying, "Oh! That's Franky." She pointed to a butcher knife.

"Louis, Marcy, Jeremy, Lenny, and Kimmy." She pointed to each other her knifes and continued, "And the rest are in my bed."

"Why the hell are knifes in your bed?" Addy asked dumbfounded.

"Cause they had nightmares and wanted to sleep with their mommy =3"

"…"

"…"

"….Katt…You have issues." Addy sighed while Katt jumped around yelling frantically, "Say's the OCD girl who sleeps with matches next to her bed!!"

"Leave my matchies outta this." Addy defended her boxes of matches that really did find their place next to her bed.

Katt had gotten bored of arguing as she normally did and shouted, "HEY! LETS GO UPSTAIRS AND DUEL!" Katt and Addy loved Yugioh, and they loved to duel. They hadn't watched the series in quite some time though due to the fact they had finished the final season many years ago. (Well, Katt did, it took may years for Addy to finally get into it)

Addy nodded yes and they raced up the stairs to Katt's door. Which was a dark ocean blue door with a neon orange 'K' on it. As well as that, about 20 to 30 posters from the various anime conventions and stores were pinned to it too.

When Katt opened the door, loft bed (like a bunk bed but without the bottom bunk) had a messy, unmade bed with akatsuki bedcovers and many different anime plushies on it. Under her bed she had various maniquin stands with different cosplay costumes. More than 100 posters of more anime blocked out the tan paint that was on her walls. In her loft, a huge stereo system was set up along with a dueling matt where the girls would run up and duel. Around that matt was a pile of neatly stacked manga, (courtesy of Addy's OCDness) all in alphabetical order and volumized.

Katt ran to her ladder, but stopped and turned to Addy with an unusually large Cheshire cat grin. "Okay, what's up with your grin?" Addy asked raising an eyebrow.

"CAN WE PLEASE WEAR THE COSTUMES!?"

"OH F*CK NO!" Addy immediately shouted. Each time they dueled Katt tried to get her to wear one of her OC outfits and a glove with eight star chips already in it. Addy didn't like it one bit.

"Please Addy? I'll pay you again!" Katt begged her friend while running to her cosplay line. "Pleaseeeee???"

Addy sighed and asked, "…How much?" Katt pulled out 20 dollars from her small blue piggy bank. Addy thought a minute, then snatched the money and stomped over to the line of outfits Katt had set up with a grin.

After a while, they both chose outfits. Katt had a purple and black horazontaly striped shirt with tight black jeans, a dueling glove and a fingerless black glove, red and black convers, and a red and purple bandanna with a black rose on it.

Addy's outfit was one of Katt's more calm OCs. It had a red shirt that said, 'Welcome to my world…NOW LEAVE!' and scuffed up jeans with various holes in them. The dueling glove hung limply on a metal chain and she had white rhino sneakers on. "Ya happy?" Addy hissed as they climbed into Katt's loft.

"Very." Katt grinned as she took their decks from the top of the stereo system. "What should we listen to?"

"John Mayer." Addy said immediately, Katt frowned. "We should listen to TATU!" She said instead and started pressing play. "NO! JOHN MAYER!" Addy yelled. "TATU!" Katt yelled back.

"Mayer!"

"TATU!"

"Mayer!"

"TATU!"

"…WHOLLY MATCHES YOUR YUGIOH MANGA IS FLOATING!"

"…Is that a band?"

Addy whacked Katt upside the head and pointed to the pile of Yugioh volumes currently floating in a circle around them.

"My Manga's aren't supposed to float!" Katt yelled as they whirled around the two girls faster.

Addy looked frantically for a way out, but non appeared. Katt walked up to the spinning manga's and wondered, "What would happen if you…" she trailed off and poked the whirling books.

A scream came from the two girls and they blacked out.


	2. 2: Boats, Friends, and Decks OH MY!

Don't Make this Problamatic

Chapter 2

Addy was the first to open her eyes. "Ouch…" she mumbled and rubbed her head.

She looked around and found Katt leaning against a random wall next to them. There were a gazillion people around them too.

"Katt…hey….KATT! WAKE THE FLIP UP!" Addy yelled and shook her best friend's shoulder roughly.

"I DID NOT STEAL NICOLAS CAGES PIE! I SWEAR IT ON THE LOVE OF CHEESE!" Was the reply Addy got.

"…Uh…" Addy started, then shook her head saying, "Okay, first things first. Where the hell are we??"

"Well…" Katt began standing up and faltering, "Judging by my posture and the fact that I wanna jump off something….I say we're on a boat!!"

Addy fell and said stubbornly, "Not possible, we were in your room not long ago."

Katt grabbed Addy's hand and dragged her out of the room and pointed to the sea that was underneath them over the railing of the ship.

"Hn?" Katt said raising an eyebrow. Addy sighed, "Fine. We're on a boat. But to WHERE?!"

"Hey, you two seem confused." A voice behind them called. Katt and Addy turned at the same time and…

"WHOLLY CHEESE!" Katt screamed at the top of her lungs and pointed to who was in front of them.

The two people infront of the girls sweat dropped and one said, "Um…anyways. My name's Yugi Motou. What's yours?"

"I KNEW IT!!" Katt yelled and grinned randomly, "My name is Katt! Actually my full name is Katt Starly Minionet! But call me Katt! Two T's by the way!"

Addy was staring at them with her mouth open in amazment. Katt rolled her eyes saying, "And this here is Addy! Actually….whats your real name again??"

Addy sighed saying, "My name is Adriane really. Full is Adriane Dusk Charde."

"Oh." Yugi said smiling, "Those are odd names." Then Joey popped in saying, "And I'm Joey Wheeler! Nice ta meet cha Katt n Adriane!"

"So…" Katt began looking at her deuling glove then she grinned hugely shouting, "OMGNESS! WE'ER GOING TO DEULIST KINGDOM!!!!!"

Addy sighed saying, "Downside, the glove had all 10 star chips when we began. Why did that vortex havta make us only have 2…"

Katt grinned either way saying, "On the bright side. We're wearing the outfits I forced us to!" Addy groaned sadly.

Katt decided to hang around Joey and Yugi, Addy of course was dragged along.

"Where are you two from anyway?" Joey asked looking over the railing. Addy stared at Katt, who grinned again.

"We're from Los Angelas, California!" Addy sighed saying, "Actually, I'm from Oregon but I moved down with Addy some time ago."

"Dats cool." Joey said smiling. Soon they were all good friends…well…all except Addy, who didn't believe one second of this.

"Omg!" Katt screamed when Joey showed them the cards he got in trades. "BABY DRAGON IS KAWAII!!!!!!!! I have some in my deck too!"

"Oh yeah, what's your decks like anyway?" Joey asked. Katt pulled her cards out and handed them to him. Yugi and Joey looked them over. "Wow," Yugi said, "You like dragons and spellcasters huh?"

Katt nodded saying, "Yep! But I love the cute cards like Baby Dragon, Silent Magician Lv4, the list goes on!"

Addy showed them her deck. "Wow Adriane." Joey said blinking, "Your cards are powerful." Addy smirked saying, "Ritual cards. That's what my deck's all about boys."

"Ah, we meet again." Someone said behind them. "Weevil!" Yugi said.

"OMG! THE BUG GUY OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTIONESS!" Katt screamed and pointed at Weevil rather accusingly.

Everyone sweatdropped while Addy smacked her best friend upside the head…HARD…


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Weevil!

Don't Make this Problamatic

Chapter 3

"Uh…Maybe you should lay off da coffee Katt." Joey said with a sweat drop.

Katt just shook her head saying, "Addy won't let me have coffee! She says I have enough problems already. I DO NOT HAVE PROBLEMS!"

"Never believe her when she says that…" Addy replied, "But she actually makes some sense….I don't trust Weevil…"

Weevil asked if Yugi had traded any cards. Of course he said he hadn't. Katt was about to quote what he was going to say exactly, but was stopped when Addy put her hand over her friends mouth quickly.

"I'm going to duel with the cards I brought along with me." Was followed by, "Addy, you never let me have any fun!"

"Of course." Weevil replied with a weird grin on his face. "Weird grin equals freaky feeling for Katt." Katt said and looked from Weevil to Yugi.

After a bit Weevil asked to see Yugi's exodia cards. "DON'T LET HIM!" Katt screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut up Katt!" Addy hissed and pinned her best friend down.

Yugi sweat dropped then said, "I don't see why not. Just be careful with them."

"MFFFFMFFF!! MAH!" Was all Katt could manage while Addy sat on her and covered her mouth.

It wasn't long after that when Weevil threw the cards into the ocean.

"See?! I TOLD YOU!" Katt screamed as Addy let go of her and watched the cards fly off the side of the boat. (A/N: or float??? Maybe both? Idk…)

Weevil walked off laughing. Addy twitched big time. "Gr….I'm goin to teach that punk a lesson he shant soon forget!"

"I don't' know what's more scary…" Started Katt, "The fact Joey jumped off the boat just now to save the cards….you when you're angry…of the fact you just said 'shant."

Yugi had also just then jumped in after Joey. "What is this?! A suicide boat?! Addy! Get back here!" Katt ran after her friend who was stalking off after Weevil.

After finding her and dragging her back before she could do anything, they found Tea and Triston had helped the two get back on the boat.

After making sure no one was hurt, Tea walked up to Addy and Katt saying, "Hi! I'm Tea, what's your name." Katt twitched and Addy gave her the 'say-anything-and-you-die' look she had.

"My name is…Katt…" Was Katt's painful reply while Addy said with much more calmness, "I'm Adriane."

"Thanks a lot you guys." Yugi said to Tea and Triston.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Joey said sadly, "I failed. I only found two of your cards."

"Its okay Joey." Addy said trying to cheer him up. He still kept frowning.

"Its not okay." Joey sighed at how he was never able to help anybody and Katt frowned. "I don't like this level of sadness….its not cool at all…" Then she heard the name Serenity in the conversation.

"Serenity is probably the only girl in this series that I think is cool." Katt said thoughtfully, but so only Addy could here her.

Joey explained about his sisters blindness and how he hoped to win the prize money for her. Everyone stayed silent until,

"OMG! IT'S THE SUN!"

Everyone sweat dropped (A/N: They seem to be doing that a lot huh?) at Katt as she hung on the bow of the boat smiling. Everyone soon joined her.

"We'll win together Joey." Yugi said reassuringly, "You for your sister and me for my grandpa."

Addy smiled with her head in her hand saying, "Very noble you two…wait…Katt….are those smarties?"

Katt nodded hyperly and consumed another three or five at once. Addy fell over saying, "You only brought your candy…didn't you?"

"I asked if you wanted any! You just went off after Weevil randomly! Do not blame the candy holder!"

Before starting up a brawl, Triston quickly said, "Look, the island!" Katt and Addy stopped and looked up, before grinning to each other.

"We're almost there." Yugi and Katt said at the exact same time. Addy smiled and said, "Hmm, can't wait…this is gonna be so effing fun…."

Katt jumped hyperly and shouted, "I SECOND THAT STATEMENT!!!"

"…..gimme those smarties…"


End file.
